


[铁盾]something that we turn a blind eye to

by loveletter707



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveletter707/pseuds/loveletter707
Summary: 当你想理解一个人的时候，可能要试试他的靴子。一个搞事情的交换身体操作。时间线可能会有点小bug。基于个人喜好我想让大家都好好的，所以全体存活。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter：http://ironheart1970.lofter.com 
> 
> 留言在哪边都OK，我会看的。

1、

一开始事情显得很简单。

纽约又被袭击了（一个月里的第三次，一点也不意外）。不知道从哪个地方冒出来的反派们战斗力不怎么样，他们把打斗范围尽量往公园方向引导，毕竟曼哈顿砸起来有点贵，Pepper提醒过好多遍了。

Tony看到一道光笔直地朝着那个星条旗老冰棍射去，每个人都很忙，而他是除了Thor之外飞得最快的，与此同时Thor正在用闪电击飞大概半打左右的杂兵，——作为一个天才他使用了手部装甲内置的磁力捕捉套索，把Steve一把捆住拉向自己的方向，还有空说了句玩笑话——“不用谢，Cap.”可惜那个该死的光不知怎么地完全违反了光学原理跟着转了弯。

本能让他抱着怀里的人转了个身，用装甲的后背承担了不知道什么操蛋的魔法，然后，砰——！

爆炸的尘埃散去以后，Tony晃了脑袋，他原本被动态操作面板环绕的视线突然变得有点过于清晰，连带着吸入胸腔的味道鲜明的空气，汗水、金属、尘土、烧灼的弹片、还有割裂的草地上破碎的树枝绿叶，——他可不知道什么时候自己的感官变得如此敏锐了。

“JARVIS？”他环顾四周的同时，呼唤了自己的AI，可惜永远靠谱的老伙计这次没有给他回应，与此同时，通讯频道里传来一个诡异地熟悉的声音，“发生了什么，Tony，我在——”

要是他没听错，那绝对是他自己的声音，尽管某种角度语气一点也不像他。而背后箍着他的铁甲开始失重下坠。

“切换自动驾驶模式，立刻！——给我那个该死的语音操作权限。”

操，他和老冰棍换过来了。

2、

“我得说，听着队长的声音蹦脏字挺新奇的，”在神盾局前来接收嫌疑人的时候，Clint一边从捆好的家伙身上回收他的箭，一边调侃他俩,“而那个Stark居然会说。”

“Language.”

“就是它，也太诡异了！哈哈哈哈！”

通讯频道里传来一阵愉快的笑声，和Steve，或者说在铁罐头壳里的Steve的无奈的叹息，带着点对队友们毫无办法的喜爱。复仇者有时候真像无可救药的中学生团体，还是有人偷偷把啤酒带进返校节，有人却是循规蹈矩的学生会长的那种小团体。

“不过说真的，Thor，你确定你弟没给他们一些技术指导什么的？在恶作剧的角度，这伎俩伤害值太低了。”

“不，吾友，Loki仍然在阿斯加德思过。”

“说不定他能给点远程协助呢，毕竟他是个法师嘛。”

接下来的画面变得更有意思了，——一个在正经和拘束之间挣扎着，用最快速度向Nick Fury做完了战斗简报的Tony Stark，还有一个在乏困和走神中坐着听完了整个会议的Steve Rogers。

Clint就差没向Tony要点葡萄干、蓝莓干作为看戏的佐料，要不是Steve不知道他把吃的放在装甲的哪个角落的话，而Nat一直保持着表面上的镇定，但不时勾起的嘴角暴露了她也在津津有味地围观。

“虽然语音远程操控模式可以用于实战，但是Tony与装甲分离的情况还是存在一定的风险。在问题解决之前，可能我们暂时无法参与实战。”

“OK，情况了解。就当休个假吧。诸位辛苦了。”Steve的陈述结束后，Nick给了他们一个散会的手势，“顺便一提，看起来很有趣。”

再度爆发的笑声中Tony翻了个白眼，拜托。

3、

会议结束Tony就抓着Steve上了阳台，倒不是说他有什么疯狂的念头要实现，而是什么都比不上钢铁侠的装甲速度快，同时他真是不想再在神盾局多待一秒了，不管是后勤部马上就要提醒他们去医疗处治疗检查，还是别的什么。总之，特务头子和特务窝，今天的一个会他已经待够了。

他也能让Steve从装甲里出来，但是有什么必要呢，说不定下一秒他们就换回来了，他可不想把自己（的身体）留在神盾局。

“So，抱紧我，Cap.”他踩上装甲的脚面，指了指自己身后。

“O——okay——”Steve干巴巴地回答，环住他的姿势明显有点迟疑和紧张，那种莫名的拉紧什么的感觉让他的神经也有点紧绷。

“就是一个短途飞行，很快的，从前我也带着你回去过。”

上次他搂着Steve的时候还不是这个视角，装甲拉高了他的视角，而Steve并不知道靠在他胸前的时候，全息摄像头让他连Steve的睫毛根都看得到。明明隔着铁甲却像是亲手，环着那个窄窄的腰，顺便用余光看到了Steve从惊讶到愉快渐变的表情，头盔下被汗水打湿的眉毛，因为笑意弯起的眼睛和嘴角，还有战斗之后难免有点脏兮兮的侧脸，虽然他没有承认，但是他一直对那个时候的老冰棍带着一些无可救药的偏爱，足够把之前发生的争执什么的丢进垃圾桶里。

然后现在Steve也看到了，他是怎么看他的，这可真是——

Tony把头拧过去，对着纽约的夜空，无声地呻/吟了一声。有够糟的。

4、

他们在Jarvis的引导下降落在卸甲台上，机械手臂自动伸展过来取走装甲的每个部分。Steve带着点不加掩饰的新奇，就像看着新生的小狗，或者猫、兔子之类的让人觉得可爱的玩意，看着它们灵巧的动作，而他看着这一切，直到Steve最后在机械手的催促下试着踏出了脚步，让它们取走留在原地的腿部部件，然后转过来看向他。

“咳，”他突然觉得喉咙发痒，清了清嗓子，随便瞎扯了一句，“对一个跨越了70年的人而言，你对新科技的接受能力确实还不错。”

“呃，谢了？”Steve眨了眨眼睛，非常Steve-金毛大狗-Rogers的那种。

“没想到我居然有赞成Clint的一天，他说得完全正确，”他忍不住要遮住自己的眼睛，“即是那是‘我’，——看起来真的相当诡异。”

而Steve笑了起来。

5、

在差点高空坠地、被队友乃至Nick Fury看玩笑之后，Tony发现他们的另一个挑战是洗澡（是的，怎么没早点想到呢，难道他天才的头脑伴随着生理存在移交给Steve Rogers了吗）。

这比用语音操作清扫了半个战场还要有挑战。

他住在顶层，而Steve是下一层，显而易见他们都带着一身“运动”的痕迹，却没法回自己的房间，也没法穿自己的衣服。而进入别人的洗漱间，某种程度上，有点太私人了。

“Sir，队长的房间在右手边。”

可能是他们在电梯门口待得有点久，Jarvis还给他指了指路。

Steve想起什么补充了一句，“新的衣服在左边的抽屉里，就是，内衣裤什么的。如果你介意的话……”

“我没什么好介意的——”他飞快地接了一句，靠，听起来真的很诡异，一个干巴巴的、因为紧张有点变形的Steve的声音，他现在的声音，就跟紧张的高中生一样，虽然他很明显有高中生两倍大了，而Pepper经常说他还不如个高中生，在不要翘掉会议之类的层面上。“呃，顺带一提我柜子里的东西基本都是新的，反正我也不怎么进去……”

“你也不怎么睡觉。”Steve立刻给了他一条补充。

“我还是会睡的。”

“比方说3天5个小时？”

“是8小时——”

“经统计，总计9小时25分，在过去的48个小时里。”

“谢了，Jarvis。一个非常显著的进步，特别是对我而言。“他给“谢”字加了个重音，对着旁边的空气翻了个白眼，非常Tony Stark的那种。”而AI的声音完全是愉快的，“不用谢，Sir。”

半夜在走廊里被他的管家和美国队长一起调侃。“一个思维敏捷的Rogers，和一个思维敏捷的人工智能管家，我的生活真是充满了惊喜。”

“惊喜并不是什么过错。”

“是，你说得对，”头发里干掉的汗提醒了他目前的正事，“总之，回到正题，你可以随便在柜子抓两件，或者让Jarvis告诉你，就是，衣服、毛巾什么的。”

“明白了。”

那种莫名的紧张又回来了，连带着Steve的回答也变得短促。

他一定是得了什么身体交换综合症之类的，他居然站在电梯口看着那道门缓缓合上，看着微笑的棕色眼睛消失在门后。那可是他自己的眼睛。然而整个感觉就是很，Steve式的，让他忍不住又要抓自己的头发，真是完蛋了。

6、

然而洗澡并没有带来什么预料中的麻烦。

他踏进Steve的房间，一个简约雅致的套间，——复仇者们各自的房间其实格局差不多。他简单地环顾了一下，房间没有太多改变，却充满了“有人居住”的气息。乳白色的墙壁和天花板，棕色系的柚木家具，他和Jarvis定制的，他们当时给老冰棍选了两个星盾枕头作为乔迁新居的礼物，还有一套做旧的高支棉星条旗床单，现在都在它们该在的地方。

起居室的角落还有一个立式画板，是Natasha的礼物。Steve平时不怎么用。他说自己还没有到经常要使用画板的水平，只是随便涂涂。那个跟在他身边的素描本现在就放在茶几上，书架上还有边角略微卷起的画完了的几本。一个蓝色的笔袋压着纸张。Tony看不到里面画的是什么，他并不是特别好奇，每个人都应该有他自己的空间，就像他存在服务器里重重加密的文件夹。不过，或许，什么时候他可以试着问一问老冰棍，要不要给他的大作举办一个展览之类的，或者就是，喝咖啡的时候看一眼。

他在抽屉里轻易地找到了换洗衣服，叠得整整齐齐，就像童子军的标准教程。啊哈，美国-标准-队长。

然后他走进洗漱间，脱掉被汗打湿又快干透了的靴子、手套、还有制服。接着他停下来，发现制服手臂下方有一道新鲜的划痕，按已经被划开的面料的坚韧程度和血迹去判断，情况应该不太妙。可是他转过手臂，那块应该同样长的伤口已经闭合了一大半，新生的嫩肉正在被皮肤覆盖。他不知道伤口有没有冲洗过，消毒、包扎，诸如此类的，可能在战后会议的时候，已经开始愈合了，——所以那个人也很少去医疗室，即使没有什么PTSD。

他把制服摊开放在洗漱台上，“给我点光，Jarvis。”

洗漱间所有的灯应声而亮，他仔细地审视了一遍，从手套上细小的破损到小腿划开的口子，按捺不了的怒火正在升腾，“扫描一遍给我损伤结果。”他把衣服甩在台子上，转了个身又转过来，“算了，别告诉我。”

所有的淤青、擦伤、隐痛正在消失，身体很多地方有他熟悉的那种愈合结痂的瘙痒，很快连疤痕都不会存在。血清的效果比他预计的更“好”，然而那种“好”的背后是某个人默默地隐瞒了一切，只要没到进医疗室的程度，就不需要让其他复仇者知道的一切。而他对这一点很不高兴。

估计他待会得跟Steve好好聊聊。

只是Jarvis的声音恰到好处地响起来，“Sir，队长说他待会想跟你聊聊。”

噢，太棒了，他忘了他自己脱掉装甲是什么样。


	2. Chapter 2

7、

他有一大堆“如果你要带领这个队伍，首先得学会保护自己”的讲话需要发表，如果Jarvis没有提醒他的话。

但提醒来得正是时候，可能他的AI也对他的身体状况颇有微词，回头他得研究一下，Jarvis的智能是否达到了“适时表达关切”的程度。

STEVE跟他对调了，意味着Steve同时会发现，他脱掉装甲以后，那身高功能运动服掩盖的各种淤青和伤痕。突然间家长和老师的角色对调了，或者变成了问题孩子检讨恳谈会、酗酒者反省同盟什么的。有一段时间他确实差不多在那个自我放逐的边缘了，然后他被抓进了那个山洞，——他螺旋式向下坠落的人生跳出了一个疯子似的反弹曲线，保护一个世界的责任取代了很多很多醉醺醺的派对，虽然前者听起来比后者还要疯。

现在他坐在厨房吧台边上，捏着一个大号马克杯，不知道该喝点什么。他得控制力度，免得由于绝妙的血清把杯子给捏碎了，他刚刚洗脸时候差不多就毁了一个剃须刀。哈，“更大的力量和更强的自制”，他想起前几天无意中瞄到的青少年教育广告，他从来不理会那一套，现在他得承认确实有道理了。Steve被请过去拍了不少这些东西。如何拒绝他人的请求可能是Steve的人生课题之一，而全美家长和教师协会都爱那个队长。所以他还能说什么呢。

他在吧台边等了好一会Steve才出现，穿着他的黑T恤和运动裤，带着快要完全变干的头发，和碘酒、绷带、药膏的味道。四倍能力有时候好用过头了，他从前都不知道自己的洗发水和沐浴露混合起来是薄荷加松木味，更别提那一个的“我仔细检查并且处理了伤口，现在有很多话要对你说”的表情。

每个容易被忽略的细节，如今全部放大再放大呈现在他的感官中。

“那么，接下来我有什么课要听？”他放下杯子，手肘靠在吧台边上，转过去对着Steve，用一种准备进入辩论的态度，‘’我得说，看着‘我自己’准备教育我自己，是一种挺新奇的体验，就好像久违的良心突然在教/堂忏悔室实体化了似的。”

“Tony……”

“我已经在心里预演过一遍了：由于我的队友都是前任特工、超级士兵、来自外太空的可能活了1500年的神，以及愤怒的时候会变得又大又硬又绿的物理学家，——老实说我挺喜欢Bruce那一幕的，——没有装甲的时候我就是那个最普通的，但同时是最疯的。活到这个岁数了还没学会照顾自己，真是遗憾……”

“Tony，”Steve忍不住加重了声音打断了他，“我不打算说那些。”

他看得见Steve正在选择措辞，也知道自己的话听起来并不太让人舒服，Steve的挣扎差不多就写在脸上了，他并不想要这个局面，——他不是故意的，只是，坦率地承认什么可能永远是Tony Stark的课题。

“我……我只是想知道，”Steve吸了口气，努力把单词挤出来，“你现在好吗？”

“什么？”

“可能有点荒唐，但是，你没有让自己……”

有一种比指责他学不会照顾自己更猛烈的东西突然击中了他。

“不，我没有故意让自己受伤，也没有故意让自己处于更危险的位置，我也没再一次重金属中毒，——我的精神状态现在非常稳定，除了抱着一个核弹飞进虫洞以后，对未来有点悲观，——我给装甲升级了所有的能加强的安全措施，温度控制、辐射屏蔽、重力缓冲和其他的各种的。总的来说，我很好。”

“我只是有点讨厌医院、医生、药水味之类的。就像某个自己也不肯去医疗室的人一样。”

“好。我明白了。”Steve点点头，仍然屏着气，在反省、关心和紧张之间本能地攥了攥拳头。不知道为什么他和Steve很容易把对方带进那种需要喘气才能说话的氛围里，但是总之这一次对话算是取得了突出的进展，而且没有吵起来，难得的成果。

“我还有一点想说的……复仇者不是一个传统意义上的队伍，我也不是一个很称职的队长，”他做了个手势让Tony别打断，“可能我不一定能帮得上忙，但是、如果你需要的话，我一直在这里。”

“噢……”

他可能是不由自主地发出了一个无意义的感叹词，而Steve的耳根有点微微地红了，——天杀的四倍视力让他看得太清楚了，——Steve好像不怎么习惯胡子似的挠了挠脸颊，“如果你需要的、包扎什么的话。”

“那可真是感人。”趴在沙发背上的Clint嚼着玉米脆片冒出了一句点评。

“看在上帝的份上！”他差点就从椅子上跳了起来，在撞到对面的Steve之前来了个急刹车，“你——你们什么时候回来的？”

“好一会儿了？在你们俩看不见其他东西的时候。”Natasha耸了耸肩，嚼着一块牛肉干之类的玩意。

他们都换了差不多的黑色系运动服，顶着一头半干的头发，散发着被热水蒸发到空气中的沐浴露香味，好像什么寝室卧谈会似的。

“并且我知道你们就快死于‘真心话尴尬综合征’了，所以，不用谢，给我开个支票就好，多写几个零。”Clint笑嘻嘻地用金黄的玉米片指了指Tony，Tony的眼神对他完全没有任何杀伤力。

最右边是穿着条纹睡衣、带着眼镜、不大也不绿的老好人Bruce，朝Tony和Steve略带歉意地笑了笑，估计他制止过这两位，当然没有用。

Steve清了清喉咙，选择转移话题，“有人要吃东西吗？”

Tony的肚子响亮地咕噜了一声。

8、

那个晚上以扑克牌、啤酒、牛肉干和燕麦片结束。

他们很饿，但是没有人想吃什么烤肉，鉴于白天在纽约的街头烧焦了不少东西，蛋白质烤起来气味都差不多，容易产生微妙的联想。

Steve给他们弄了一大堆牛奶水果干燕麦片，给他的那份单独加了很多蓝莓，Clint对此吹了个口哨，而Steve的解释是，如果没有甜味，估计太健康的他吃不了。

“你怎么说都行，Cap。”Clint耸耸肩，笑嘻嘻地调侃（为什么他老是用一种看老友记的眼神看着他们）。

Clint接着嚼玉米脆片，不知道是不是假装一只鸟久了，饮食习惯也开始向禽类靠拢。Natasha从橱柜里弄来一箱德国产小麦啤酒。Bruce抱着茶，反正他喝不喝茶也不用担心睡不着。

他们在打牌期间聊了聊纽约的天气，神盾局一如既往不太靠谱的情报系统，伤口治疗和后遗症，非常可喜的结果，队伍里除了Thor，从没有人自觉进医疗室，而Thor基本上不需要。他自告奋勇回阿斯加德问问Loki关于魔法和解除魔法的问题，Clint觉得他只是想回去见人，哪怕见了1500年，还是一日不见如隔三秋什么的。

Natasha有自己的秘密急救包，Clint也有，Bruce有一个实验室，监控并记录Hulk变化的结果，Steve基本不用上，他表示确实需要的时候会老老实实地去医疗室（Tony对此抱有怀疑）。而Tony很肯定，除了装甲里的应急程序，Jarvis还给他准备了别的、放在卧室和工作室等等好几个地方，今天Steve就拿到了一份，给他扭了几天还没好的脚踝绑了一圈固定绷带。

某种意义上，这个队伍是一群需要一个属于自己的洞穴才能安下心来的动物。然后他们得学着把那个洞的入口告诉其他的人，以备不时之需，但需要一些时间。

毕竟他们从前没有什么朋友，可以拯救完世界再来拯救自己。

一点钟以后，大家打着哈欠陆续回了自己的房间，让他和Steve留到最后。

“这件T恤不是你最喜欢的吧？”Tony不自觉地抓了抓下巴，发现光滑的皮肤上只有一点胡渣，他的潜意识还没适应整个交换的事情，“我的工作室不是那么，呃，整洁，T恤报废的频率可能有点高。”

“所以你买了一柜子蓝黑色？”

“还有灰色，要是你认真看了就会发现，况且蓝黑色对男士来说没什么不好的。Pepper说我对西装以外的东西没有审美，事实上我早就放弃了。”

“行吧。”Steve给他一个小小的微笑。他应该数一数，为什么今天他得到的笑脸比一星期还要多，毕竟他没觉得自己做出了什么特别杰出的成就，然而Steve就是，好像不由自主地，给他那种表情。

“我柜子里没什么特别的，除了制服和……军装？”Steve略微回想了一下，那套老式军装是博物馆送给他的纪念品，跟当初的非常像，“博物馆送来的，估计你也用不上。”

“我会尽量不把它们变得太糟。或者回头给你买点新的，就是，一样的，在我糟蹋完以后……”

“好，别睡得太晚。”

“晚安，乖孩子，把我的身体照顾好。”

靠，他没管住自己的嘴，好在Clint已经去睡了，又或者Clint正在通风管道里看热闹，——只要Clint不指出来，他就当自己没说过什么类似调/情的话。反正Steve也不一定会察觉到。

Steve用一种拿他没办法的表情瞥了他一眼，那表情几乎是愉快的，然后摆摆手进了电梯。

他习惯性地摸了摸胸口弧反应堆曾经在的位置，冷静一点Anthony Edward Stark，装甲所有的零部件还躺在工作室里，你还有好多活要干。

9、

他在工作室的沙发上挣扎了一会才睁开眼睛，脖子和后背之类的地方不可避免地带着一点麻痹和酸痛。沙发的长度对原本的他来说已经习惯了，毕竟每次不到断片的程度他基本不会躺下，然而对Steve（的身体）来说有点小了，弹簧也有点太软了。从前的话他估计还会吐槽一句豌豆公主什么的，但是现在他得先照看着美国队长的本体。

“Jarvis，记得今天去买个大一点的、不要太占地方的沙发。最好是平板的，对脖子好的那种。”

他含含糊糊地吩咐了一句。

“明白了，Sir。下午五点之前送到。”

“现在是几点？”

“标准时间10点30分。”

“还真够早的。”

“我同意，Sir。Rogers队长给你留了早餐，在微波炉旁边。”

“好极了，我没听错的话你这是在笑吗？”

“根据您的设置，我没有发出笑声的功能，Sir。”

“那是在嘲笑我了，很明确的。”

他挠了挠胸口，在收拾自己和直接爬去餐厅之间考虑了一下，决定先看看桌子上的进展：装甲需要修复的地方不多，重新喷漆的部分已经完工；家用集成光能系统的模块他已经检查过，Stark Industry（SI）计划下个月推出上市；他筛选了几种新面料，让Jarvis去试做战斗服，包括Steve、Natasha和Clint的，估计今天中午纺织品实验室会送样品过来，然后他得让所有人去训练场试一试。

还有SI邮件系统上的项目进度报告、Pepper发给他的“如果活着就给我参加”的会议通知（标题红色加粗带三角警告）、以及Maria Stark基金会的周期报告，他决定待会去餐桌的液晶屏上看。

然后迎接他的是一大堆，加加加大号的早午餐，凯撒鸡肉沙拉、煎蛋、培根、麦片、枫糖饼、橙汁、牛奶，还有一壶让他感激得呻/吟的香气四溢的咖啡。

如果不是他知道Steve Rogers的血清意味着四倍速的新陈代谢，他可能会产生什么时候穿越时空得到了一个男朋友之类的错觉，倒不是他还真的希望有一个。

所有的食物都尽可能地清淡，充满生存必须的维生素、蛋白质、热量和纤维。他以为自己吃一半就差不多了，结果他在饥饿感的促使下结结实实地吃了半个小时，消灭了差不多所有能吃的东西，直到Clint和Natasha从训练场出来休息。他能够闻到他们在激烈的模拟战斗后热腾腾的气息，以及这两个人之间是不是有点微妙的什么。

“我可以看到你在想什么，你最好现在就停下来。”红发美人用食指给了他一个明确的休止符，他赶紧从桌子上抬起了双手表示投降。

“不妨发表一下对久违的早午餐的感想？据我所知，由我们亲爱的大厨Rogers亲手制作。”Clint在他旁边坐下来，用肩膀推了推他。

“JUST EAT.”Natasha用不知哪儿掏出来的小刀给Clint嘴里塞了一瓣橙子，然后看着他说不出话的样子笑了起来。

10、

接下来的一周几乎是美好的。

Pepper很快就来了，给了Steve一个“我的神啊，你没事就好”式的拥抱，轮到他的时候，他好久不见的超人CEO变成了“我知道你不会省心但是，好吧，感谢上天你还好好的”。

一些不会让董事会发生不必要的疑惑的会议取消了，Pepper勒令总务处给点别的东西去分散他们的注意力；一些必须要Tony本人参加并发表意见的会议改成了远程语音模式，大家都觉得他忙得要死还任性得要命有时候也有好处；Jarvis帮他和Steve录了一段会议桌画面用于欺诈（他得说实在太有用了）。还有一些无关紧要的慈善活动和剪彩仪式，他去得越来越少的电视访谈，Steve可能永远学不会说谎，所以他们签了一些支票取消了更多的活动。

作为CTO他有很多需要补上进度的工作，而Pepper非常高兴神盾局给他们放假了，在他跟科研团队不断地开会的时候，Steve有时候会过来听听。他觉得Steve可能就听懂了三分之一之类的，但是Steve对他的演讲画面有种莫名的兴趣和耐心，那让他有点不愿意承认的愉悦。

“就好像他愿意听你的胡言乱语。”有一个小小的声音在他心里说。

“什么？”

“没什么。”他连忙掩饰了过去。他好像跟Dummy拿扳手的时候不小心说出来了，而刚走进工作室的Steve似乎差一点就听到了。他忍不住感激了一下Steve现在没有四倍听力的事实。

“有什么要告诉我的吗？”他停下手里的事，拿着扳手比划了一下，Steve走进来却没拿着素描本，也不是去练习场的装束，基本上就意味着有什么别的需要讨论。

“有一些周期性的活动，如果你没空的话，我可以取消。”

“让我听听看？”

Steve的业余生活，Tony对此略有耳闻，毕竟复仇者和神盾局已经占用美国队长大部分的时间，但是剩余的Steve可以作为Steve Rogers存在的部分，他会做点别的事，比如说去参观美术馆，去纽约街头的咖啡馆画画速写，去退役军人事务部参加家庭慰问活动，还有去布鲁克林儿童福利院探望那些孩子。

“我不太擅长安慰老年人，你知道的，”他放下了扳手，随便抓了块布料擦了擦手上不存在的油污，尽量把声音里的紧张抻开了，“我比较擅长让他们气个够呛，自带某些天赋（Steve在这句话之后短促地笑了一声）。所以，家庭慰问的部分可能我没办法扮演“你”了，但是，陪陪小孩子的话，呃，明天下午三点以后应该可以？”

于是有光在Steve的眼睛里亮了起来。


End file.
